Into the West
by MornieGalad
Summary: Frodo's thoughts as he makes the journey from the Shire to the Grey Havens and then Valinor. Please Read and Review.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned anything, the entire trilogy would have been in peril. As it is, thus follows my attempt at Frodo's thoughts as he leaves ennorath._

_**Into the West**_

Keeping something secret from Samwise Gamgee is a painful affair, especially this thing, which I must hold in the confines of my heart for a few days more. As we left Bag End this morning, his eyes followd me, trying to press me to tell him where we were going. I couldn't tell him, though, not yet, for it would break his heart to know. He would come if I asked him, but he has a family and a future. I know he will find joy in the Shire and we will see each other again one day. One day we will meet again.

I am grateful the veil of night clouds my tearing eyes. I must be strong this one last time for Sam, the one who never left my side. Samwise Gamgee, my dearest friend, to whm i leave all good things I have ever had. May his life be blessed.

I feel the stub of my finger, the one Gollum bit off. That cursed ring! Thank the Valar Sam only had to bear it for a short while.

The dawn comes, and with it another day of travel. All is silent, for I listen for the sounds of he elves. We travel the same path they do, though Sam has not yet realized it. Soon Bilbo and Elrond will meet us on their journey from Rivendell. They too shall sail into the west. I force down my tears, sprung from the realization that I am leaving the Shire forever. I absent mindedly begin to sing Bilbo's old road song, the one I'd heard since I was a young Hobbit. In answer comes a harp from close behind. I turn to see the lady Galadriel, lord Elrond of Rivendell, and my dear uncle Bilbo. I glance at Sam. His eyes betray that he guesses what will occur.

"Are you coming, Frodo, my lad?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, the Ringbearers should go together." Sam has tears in his eyes as I explain that I must sail across the sea, into the West. Soon we hear the cry of the gulls and the song of the waves. Gandalf steps forward to greet us, his arms outstretched, and Narya glowing red upon his finger. I sigh as I am reassured that he too is coming. As I go to meet him, I am tackled from behind by my two young cousins. Tears are welling in their eyes as they plead for some explanation.

"Walk with me," I tell them. Seeing them has brought tears stinging to my own eyes, but for their sake I will not shed them. The four of us stroll along the shore and finally are seated on the peer beside the ship, the ship that would carry the Ringbearers from Middle Earth.

"We set out to save the Shire," I remind the three hobbits most beloved to me, "and it has been saved, but not for me." I held out the book Bilbo had begun so many years ago when he first set out from the Shire. In it I had recorded my own journey, but there were still a few blank pages to be written. "The last pages are for you." Sam accepted it, his brown eyes crystaling in tears. I embrace first Pippin, then Merry, and finally my dear Sam, whom I hold onto the longest. I slowly walk toward Gandalf, who extends his hand, bidding my to board the ship. I walk to his side, my final steps in Middle Earth, and join the others on the white ship. I turn to see my three companions standing together on the shore, and I feel a smile cross my face, for I know they are safe. Then the ship casts off, leaving ennorath forever. We approach the sunset and Gandalf comes beside me as the havens shrink below the waves. Soon I can no longer see them. Tears escape my eyes and Gandalf takes me into his arms. He kneels beside me, and I see a single tear trickle down his face. He is smiling, though.

"They will come when the time is right," he whispers. I nod, but cannot stop the flow of tears from my eyes. We stand there for a while, just gazing out at the night sky. I glance at Bilbo, who is sleeping peacefully with Elrond beside him. Next to me, Gandalf smokes his pipe, almost in rhythm with the waves. The smoke rings he forms begin to take shape. It seems to me that I see Sam in one, then Merry in the next, and then Pippin. In the same way, every member of the Fellowship and every close ally comes to me again in his smoke rings. Even Boromir, whose form seems to stay near the longest. In his eyes is not the light of insanity, but the light of peace. Then others, ones I had never met come into view. One I assumed to be King Theoden, another lord Denethor. Eventually the sound of the waves lulls me to slumber.

When I awake Gandalf is still beside me. The night still lurks upon the sea and the stars seem brighter than they have ever been. I look to my right and see Galadriel coming to join us. We do not speak, but she looks into my eyes and smiles her mysterious elven smile. It seems to me she is singing an elvish tune of parting. All the souls on board seem to join in, yet no one says a word. It is truly amazing. So we passed the night together as we sailed into the west.


End file.
